redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Relocated Part 1
Première partie Fade in to an overhead view of the two bases, and something blue shoots out from the top of one Cut to Grif and Simmons watching from afar GRIF : en : I'm telling you, this is a whole new world for us. New bases, new armor, it's a fresh start. fr : Je te le dis, c’est un nouveau monde entier pour nous. De nouvelles bases, de nouvelles armures, c’est un nouveau départ. SIMMONS : en : Then why the fuck are we still having the same stupid conversation? fr : Alors pourquoi a-t-on encore la même stupide conversation ? GRIF : en : Just think! You know how people say "If I knew then what I knew now?" Whell that person is you, and you already know it! And the "then" is right now! fr : Réfléchis ! Tu sais, quand quelqu’un dit, « Si j’avais su ça avant… » Eh bien, tu es cette personne et tu le sais déjà ! Et le « avant », c’est en ce moment-même ! SIMMONS : en : What? fr : Quoi ? GRIF : en : Don't you regret anything from our last assignment? Like all your mistakes? fr : Tu ne regrettes rien de notre dernière mission ? Comme toutes tes erreurs ? SIMMONS : en : I didn't make mistakes, you made mistakes. fr : Je n’ai pas commis d’erreur, tu as commis des erreurs. GRIF : en : Exactly, you set too high of a bar, and that made it harder for the rest of us. fr : Précisément, tu as placé la barre trop haut et c’est devenu plus difficile pour nous autres. SIMMONS : en : There is no "rest of us," there's just you. And, you suck. The bar has nothing to do with it. If the bar was set any lower, you'd just hit your fucking head on it. Or accidentally eat it. fr : Il n’y a pas de nous autres, il n’y a que toi. Et tu crains, la barre n’a rien à voir là-dedans. Si la barre avait été placée plus bas, tu l’aurais heurtée avec ta foutue tête. Ou accidentellement mangée. GRIF : en : You need to loosen up. We got a good thing going here, I mean this is an easy gig. We need to make the most of it. You should question authority every now and then. fr : Il faut te détendre. On a bien fait de venir ici, je veux dire, c’est une scène tranquille. Il faut qu’on doit en tire le meilleur parti. Tu devrais remettre en question l’autorité de temps à autre. SIMMONS : en : What? I question authority. fr : Quoi ?! Je remets en question l’autorité. GRIF : en : Asking Sarge "Can we have more work," is not questioning authority. fr : Demander à Sarge « Peut-on avoir plus de travail ? », ce n’est pas remettre en question l’autorité. SIMMONS : en : Well Grif, technically, that is a questi- fr : Eh bien, Grif, techniquement, c’est une questi… GRIF : en : Stop it. fr : Arrête. SIMMONS : en : Besides, all you ever do is waste time. fr : D’ailleurs, tout ce que tu as toujours fait, c’est perdre du temps. GRIF : en : Waste time? I make time. Every second Sarge spends arguing with me, is one second I don't have to do something stupid like, clean our guns 'er, whatever it is he's always making you do. fr : Perdre du temps ? Je prends le temps ! Chaque seconde que Sarge passe à discuter avec moi est une seconde où je n’ai pas à faire quelque chose de stupide comme… nettoyer nos armes ou tout ce qu’il te fait toujours faire. SIMMONS : en : You dumbass, we have to maintain our equipment. Otherwise- fr : Espèce d’imbécile, on doit entretenir notre équipement, sinon… The vehicle Sarge was working on (did I mention he was working on a vehicle? Sarge was working on a vehicle) throws off parts with a loud crashing sound SARGE : en : Gaw... ah, son of a bitch! fr : Ah, saloperie ! GRIF : en : See? That should keep him busy for at least like- fr : Tu vois ? Ça devrait le tenir occupé pendant au moins... SARGE : en : Simmons, Grif! Front and center! fr : Simmons, Grif, à vos postes ! GRIF : en : Dammit. fr : Bordel ! SIMMONS : en : Nice plan, jackass. Clearly it's working flawlessly. fr : Joli plan, abruti. Manifestement, ça fonctionne à la perfection. SARGE : en : Hussle up, idiots! fr : Grouillez-vous, idiots ! Cut to a nice pan shot of Blue Base, ending on Caboose apparently welding something, then cut back to the Reds SARGE : en : Men, we've go a situation on our hands here. fr : Messieurs, on a une situation sur les bras, ici. GRIF : en : Hey Sarge? Why do you always call us over when you wanna talk to us? fr : Hé, Sarge ? Pourquoi vous nous appelez chaque fois que vous voulez nous parler ? SARGE : en : What, you want me to write you a letter? fr : Quoi, tu veux que je t’écrive une lettre ? GRIF : en : No, I- I mean there's two of us. Wouldn't it be more efficient for you to come to us? Instead, we always have to c- fr : Non, je veux dire qu’il n’y a que nous deux. Ça ne serait pas plus efficace pour vous de nous rejoindre ? Au lieu de ça, on doit toujours… SARGE : en : Shut up, Grif. fr : La ferme, Grif. GRIF : en : See, I just bought us ten more seconds before he can give us something to do. fr : Tu vois, je viens de gagner 10 secondes avant qu’il puisse nous donner quelque chose à faire. SARGE : en : Grif, can it! fr : Grif, boucle-la ! GRIF : en : Five more seconds. fr : Cinq secondes de plus. SIMMONS : en : Shut up. fr : La ferme ! GRIF : en : Two more. fr : Deux de plus. SARGE : en : We got a problem men. I'm trying to upgrade the Warthog's weapon system. fr : On a un problème, messieurs. J’essaye d’améliorer le système d’armement du Warthog. SIMMONS : en : The weapon system? fr : Le système d’armement ? SARGE : en : Yes. As you'll recall, on our last mission we encountered that magnetic pulse thingie. So I thought we could upgrade the Warthog to use that technology for a fancy new gun. fr : Oui, vous vous souvenez que durant notre dernière mission, on s’est heurtés à ce bidule à impulsion magnétique. Donc, j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait améliorer le Warthog pour utiliser cette technologie avec une nouvelle arme fantaisiste. SIMMONS : en : You mean the pulse that knocked out our car and made it stall? That technology? fr : Vous parlez de l’impulsion qui a frappé notre voiture et l’a fait caler ? Cette technologie ? SARGE : en : Yes. fr : Oui. SIMMONS : en : You wanna add that to the car, and activate it on a regular basis? fr : Vous voulez l’ajouter à la voiture et l’activer sur une base stable ? SARGE : en : Mmhmm. SIMMONS : en : Specifically in battle. fr : En particulier au combat. SARGE : en : Bingo, bango. SIMMONS : en : And you're sure that's a good idea. fr : Et vous êtes sûr que c’est une bonne idée. SARGE : en : Why wouldn't it be? fr : Pourquoi pas ? GRIF : en : Don't listen to him Sir, I think it's brilliant. The enemy'll never see it coming. fr : Ne l’écoutez pas, chef, je trouve ça brillant. L’ennemi ne le verra pas arriver. SIMMONS : en : That's because it won't be coming! It'll be shutting down every time we fire our primary weapon! fr : C’est parce qu’ils n’arriveront pas ! Ça les arrêtera à chaque fois qu’on tirera avec notre arme principale ! GRIF : en : Like I said, brilliant. fr : C’est ce que j’ai dit, brillant. SARGE : en : Our problem is that we still don't have the power online in the base! fr : Notre problème, c’est que le courant n’est toujours pas rétabli dans la base ! SIMMONS : en : Right. fr : Exact. SARGE : en : So I'm forced to use only my hand tools. I can't get anything done like this. fr : Donc, je suis obligé de me servir seulement de mes outils à main. Je ne peux rien faire avec ça. SIMMONS : en : You want us to get the generators running so you can use your power tools? fr : Voulez-vous qu’on mette les générateurs en marche pour que vous puissiez utiliser vos outils électriques ? SARGE : en : No! So I can use the radio to call Lopez, have'm come do it for me. fr : Non, pour que je puisse utiliser la radio, pour appeler Lopez, pour qu’il vienne le faire pour moi. GRIF : en : Nice. Wait, our radios work. fr : Sympa… attendez, nos radios fonctionnent ?! SIMMONS : en : Not our helmet radios dumbass, the long range ones. The people who were here before us disabled them all. fr : Pas les radios de nos casques, imbécile, celles à longue portée. Les personnes qui étaient là avant les ont toutes désactivées. SARGE : en : It seems to me that Blue Base is online... fr : On dirait que la base bleue est active… Another blue thing shoots out from the top of Blue Base up in to the sky SARGE : en : We need to get someone over there, see how they did it. Simmons, that'll be you. fr : Il faut qu’on envoit quelqu’un là-bas pour voir comment ils ont fait. Simmons, ce sera toi. SIMMONS : en : Why me? fr : Pourquoi moi ? SARGE : en : I don't think Grif could possibly figure out how electricity works. I'm not even certain he knows what it is. fr : Je ne pense pas que Grif puisse comprendre le fonctionnement de l’électricité. Je ne suis même pas certain qu’il sache ce que c’est. GRIF : en : The man's right, I have no idea. fr : Sur les droits de l’homme, j’en ai aucune idée. SIMMONS : en : *sigh* Whatever. fr : Peu importe. GRIF : en : No, seriously, I have no idea. I always thought it was some kind of invisible magic. fr : Non, sérieusement, j’en ai aucune idée. J’ai toujours pensé que c’était une sorte de magie invisible. SIMMONS : en : Shut up. fr : La ferme. Simmons starts heading over SARGE : en : Oh, and see if you can figure out what they've been up to over there! They've been pretty quiet lately. fr : Oh, et vois si tu peux comprendre ce qu’ils ont fait jusqu’ici ! Ils ont été plutôt discrets ces derniers temps. SIMMONS : en : Fine. fr : D’accord. GRIF : en : Okay, great. Now that he's gone, how 'bout we enjoy a little "us" time. Kick back, make some margaritas- fr : OK, super. Maintenant qu’il est parti, et si on prenait un peu de temps pour nous ? Se retaper, faire des margaritas… SARGE : en : Grif, I need you up on top of the base. See if you can figure out why ours isn't firing that blue boltamajiggy. fr : Grif, il faut que tu montes au sommet de la base. Vois si tu peux comprendre pourquoi la nôtre ne tire pas ce boulet-machin bleu. GRIF : en : *gulp* You mean, up there, by that airlift and, and the flag? fr : Vous voulez dire, là-haut, près des propulseurs aériens et du drapeau ? SARGE : en : No, I mean on top. fr : Non, je veux dire au sommet. The camera pans back to reveal just how tall the spike on top of the base is GRIF : en : Um, do we have a ladder? fr : Euh, on a une échelle ? SARGE : en : Oh, sure, an eight hundred foot ladder? Of course not ya idiot! Now get to shimmyin'. fr : Oh, bien sûr, une échelle de 250 mètres ? Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Maintenant, grimpe ! Accès aux autres épisodes